Dragon's Love
by ClockRose
Summary: (Under Marge Revisions! You have been wondered!) When Ruby was born Summer died. When Ruby gained the Summer Madden powers Taiyang was mad. He was mad because he couldn't manipulate Ruby like he could Yang, so when she was four he left her in the woods to die claiming that a grim had got her. When a dragon raises her what'll happen? What dose Ozpin know? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"You, have silver eyes." I said, on the inside I was fighting Chronos for control. He knew that we couldn't reveal ourselves to my Rose yet. We left her when she was six! She probably hated us!

"OK, creep. Why was I dragged here? And what do you want? If nothing than I'm leaving."

 **'Rue! You don't know how much that hurts! Oh why can't I just hug her, Ozpin?!'** Chronos asked. (But in my opinion he just complained as usual. Instincts are not helpful!)

'You know why, Chronos. We can't.'

 **'Fine! But you owe me! You hear me?!** '

'Shut up. I need to talk.'

"Ruby where did you learn to use a scythe like that?" I asked. Although I knew she most likely didn't learn from Qrow, I was honestly curious whether she would tell the truth or lie.

"I taught myself."

Lie. She went with the lie. Nice. I would have done the same thing if I was in her position. I don't think any one would believe I learned from a dragon ether.

"So you never went to a training school?" I asked.

"No. Why? Do I kneed to?" She asked a bit hostilely.

 **'Wow. I forgot how much she doesn't like strangers'**

'Me too.'

"Usually, yes. But considering the fact that you're pretty much an export at you're weapon, it wouldn't do any good. I have a proposition. Why don't you come to Beacon and become a teacher?"

"OK. On one condition. You help me find someone, but you don't ask any questions about the person I'm trying to find and when I trust you enough I'll give you the information I have."

So you are looking for us. Interesting.

"Alright. We have a deal." This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked in to Beacon campese I got a feel of nastalga. It has been so long since I had been this close to the cave. 8 years to be exact. And 7 years since I had gained my instincts, Ammy. Speaking of which she had started rattling off of how we should get to orientation.

'Ruby Dragleal Rose! Are you even listening to me?!' She had broken my train of thought.

' Yes, I am. You said we should get go ing to orientation.'

' Yes. Vary good, now go.'

 **After orientation _(A./N: Yes I know I'm skipping quite a bit, but in this she's a teacher.)_**

As Glenda lead me to my room she was asking me questions because we hadn't had time to talk that much. Currently she was asking a bought my childhood and why I was wherein a hood and if I could make her one.

"Um bought my childhood it's a touchy subject. Look when I trust you enough I might tell you but till than can we not go there?" I asked nicely. Well Ammy asked. She likes Glenda and wanted to keep her on our side if anything went rong. Not that it would so I let it be.

"The hood. My mom made it before she passed so it's more of a memorial thing more than any thing. And if you want me to make you one I can do that but that would mean bringing you into my family. Every member of my family has one so are you up for that, Momma?" I really do like her. She already feels like a mom to me and to make her a hood would mean for her to be part of my family. I really hope I don't push her away like I do every time I meet someone.

She just stared at me as if I were her child that just spoke there first word.

"Yay. I would love to be your mother." Her voice cracked as she spoke and smiled. "Here we are. Your room. Thing is I'm right across from you too. Come on let's look inside than head to diner."

"K."

As we walked inside I just stopped.

"This is not a room it's an apartment." I gasped.

"I thought the same thing when I looked a mine for the first time. Sense you didn't bring anything but close from home Ozpin told me that if you wanted to go shopping to put it on the schools bill and that you half to bring a teacher with you. I think he likes you already."

"Ok, well can we go this weekend? And I don't think I'll need to put it on the schools tab. I think I half enough linn to by all I want for now any way." I responded.

'Ok. Not to bash on the man or anything but did that just say 'Pedophile' on am I just imagining things?' Ammy asked.

'No, it screamed it.' I told her.

After exploring the apartment

We walked into the lounge and I met the others. The only ones that I liked was Bartholomew Oblick, Peter Port, and a Peach. After dinner Glen- I meen Momma walked me back to my room and said good night.

The next morning when I got to class it was full as I walked in. The bell rang and my students wanted to know where the teacher was.

"Hay kid, do you know where the teacher is or not. Cause if there not gana show than I'm leaving."

He didn't notice Momma walk in. It was her planing period and she said she would check on me. She was about to make her presence known when I beat her to it.

"Your Cardin Windchester right?"

"Yay."

"Grate than can you tell me what this class is bought and why as a hunter you knees to know it? No? Than I expect you not to cause trouble in my class. For if you did than I just hand you over to Professor Goodwitch and she can take you to I.S.S. Yes I am your teacher. My name is Ruby Rose, but If you would call me Professor Rose that would be much appreciated. Thank you, Glenda You can leave now I think I have this under control."

"Alright but if you need help just call me. I'll be in the lounge."

"K."

After class a blond boxer girl walked up to me and asked if she could speed to me. I granted the request since it was now lunch.

"Um, you said that your name was Ruby Rose correct?"

"Yes."

"Well you see I used to have a sister named Ruby Rose. She took our mom's maiden name and well you look bought her age and you have her cape and her symbol as well as silver eyes. What I'm trying to ask if If your my Ruby."

"I am Yang." I knew it was her when I saw her in class today but I wasn't going to say any thing. Not till she did.

"Y- you are?"

"Yes."

"But dad-" I didn't let her finish. He was not my father. And never will be.

"Tieyang lied. He left me in the woods to die cause he couldn't manipulate me." I seathed. She seemed to stop on that topic seeing it wasn't one I would listen to. "Look I'm not mad at you. It's just that being left more than once by people that I cared for kinda has made me could and it's hated to open up to people. Tieyang is a heartless SOB and the person who raised me left me with ought saying goodbye but said that he didn't want to and be ing left behind in a span of 3 years is hard so I shut my emotions up too keep me safe. So please try to understand that if I shut either of you out I'm sorry. Yes Momma I know you're there."

Yang turned around to look a Glenda.

"Yes I trust you both enough to give you that much information on my past. Now could you ask questions later, like when you come shopping with me later on the weekend? Lunch is like half way finished already and I'm starving."

"Ok." Yang said.

"Let's go." Momma said as she ushered us out.

 **A./N. IMPORTANT**

So really bI'm so sorry a bought the long wait. Thank you so much for waiting. My classes areares and I have like 3 projects due in like 5 days and it's only the 6th week of school! So the next chapter is where they go shopping! So any suggestions for questions they should ask would be good. And I know the first chapter is confusing but as the story pagreses it'll make more since


End file.
